wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ich dziecko/I/03
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ III Na odkryte głowy padał śnieg. Ogromny tłum zalegał wokół aleje i ścieżki między grobami. Mowom nie było końca. Podnoszono zasługi zmarłego, zasługi dla rodzimej nauki i sztuki, szeroko rozwodzono się nad zaletami umysłu i charakteru człowieka, który... Obok pochlipywała panna Magdalena. Ciotka Zamińska, jeszcze bardziej majestatyczna w grubej żałobie, wyrastała z ziemi jak posąg z czarnego marmuru, jej Elenka, skrzywiona boleśnie, jak zawsze wyciągała swoją cienką szyjkę z pokracznie podniesionych ramion i z płaskiej klatki piersiowej. Wuj Roger poruszał siwymi wąsami i nie odrywał złożonej w muszlę dłoni od prawego ucha, jakby bał się uronić chociażby jedno słowo z mów pogrzebowych. W pobliżu tłoczyło się jeszcze kilkanaście osób z dalszej rodziny. Wielu z nich Justyn w ogóle nie znał. Po drugiej stronie stał Marek. Był już w cywilnym ubraniu, które, zdawało się, zmniejszyło jego wzrost i zwęziło szerokość ramion. Tuż przy nim zobaczył je obie: Jankę i Monikę. Właściwie dlatego spojrzał w tamtą stronę, że poczuł utkwiony w sobie wzrok. Poznał je od razu. Pannę Domaszewiczównę tak właśnie sobie wyobrażał, natomiast Monika różniła się bardzo od swojej fotografii. Przede wszystkim żadne zdjęcia nie mogłyby oddać kolorytu jej kasztanowatych włosów, jasno orzechowych oczu i cery złotawej i różowej. Była przy tym dość wysoka, smukła, nawet wiotka i w całej postaci, nawet w tych nieznacznych ruchach, które mógł teraz zaobserwować, miała dużo wdzięku. Dostrzegł też i oczy Marka, patrzące na tę dziewczynę z wyrazem zachwytu. — Tak — pomyślał — ona mi go odbierze. Ona nas rozdzieli. I nagle uprzytomnił sobie, że zostanie teraz sam, zupełnie sam na świecie. Jakkolwiek od dawna był przygotowany do śmierci ojca, jakkolwiek nigdy nie łączyły ich węzły zbyt bliskie, jednak czuł teraz wyraźnie swoje osierocenie. Z Zamińskimi i z dalszą rodziną nie utrzymywał serdecznych stosunków i te musiały jeszcze bardziej się rozluźnić. Właściwie były to stosunki ojca, a raczej domu. Gdy on, ojciec, umarł, przestał również istnieć i dom, ten dom, który dla Justyna w żadnych okolicznościach dotychczas nie przestawał być jakby macierzystym portem, jakby punktem centralnym globu, punktem wyjścia i nieuniknionych powrotów. Dziś z domu zostało tylko — mieszkanie i on sam. Ceremonia żałobna była skończona. Krewni i znajomi ściskali Justynowi rękę, półgłosem mrucząc kondolencyjne formułki. Zdumiewająco szybko tłum zaczął się rozchodzić. Sześciu rosłych robotników posługując się sznurami i drągami, nasuwało na otwór grobowca ciężką, kamienną płytę. Do Justyna zbliżył się mecenas Jaszczun, stary przyjaciel i doradca prawny zmarłego. Westchnął, wytarł łzy i nos, lekko poklepał Kielskiego po ramieniu i zaczął mówić o interesach. Nie obchodziły one teraz Justyna nic, jednak wdzięczny był Jaszczunowi już za to, że nie wysilał się na zdawkowe kondolencje: — Bernard nie zostawił testamentu — mówił adwokat. Zatem ty, chłopcze, automatycznie wchodzisz w prawa do całego majątku. W ostatnich niepewnych czasach wprawdzie uszczuplił się nieco, ale i tak jesteś człowiekiem zamożnym, a nawet bardzo zamożnym. Otóż wpadnij do mnie któregoś dnia na obiad. Pogadamy o tym, zdam ci wszystkie rachunki i chociaż nie mam sobie nic do wyrzucenia, jeżeli chcesz, przekażę administrację twojego majątku innemu adwokatowi. — Ależ broń Boże — stanowczo zaprotestował Justyn będę wdzięczny panu mecenasowi, jeżeli zechce pan zajmować się tym w dalszym ciągu. — No to dobrze. Ale w każdym razie odwiedź mnie, gdy tylko nieco otrząśniesz się i wypoczniesz po trudach frontowych. Musisz mi dużo opowiedzieć o wojnie i o tym, coś tam widział. — Z przyjemnością, panie mecenasie. — A o sprawy, związane z pogrzebem, nie martw się. Już to wszystko ja do końca załatwię. — Pan jest naprawdę bardzo dobry. Adwokat kiwnął głową. — Dobry?.. Nie wiem. Ale, widzisz, twój ojciec był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Do widzenia, Justynie. Prędko odwrócił się i odszedł. — Przyjaźń — zamyślił się Justyn. — Przyjaźń sięga aż za grób. Czy może być jakieś trwalsze, jakieś szlachetniejsze, jakieś bezinteresowniejsze uczucie?... Powoli skierował się do wyjścia. Przy bramie cmentarza zobaczył Marka i obie panny. Czekali na niego. Był tym wzruszony, chociaż znając Marka, wiedział z całą pewnością, że tu go spotka. Miał ochotę uściskać go, lecz pohamował się: Domaszewicz nie uznawał tego rodzaju wylewnych czułości. W milczeniu uścisnęli sobie ręce. Później Marek przedstawił przyjaciela siostrze i Monice. Obie również nie powiedziały ani słowa. — Przyjechałem wczoraj rano — zaczął Justyn. — Niestety, już zapóźno. Nie mogłem przyjechać wcześniej. — Czy dostałeś urlop dłuższy? — Tak. Dowódca nawet pożegnał się ze mną. Lada dzień należy jego zdaniem spodziewać się demobilizacji. Dla ciebie przywiozłem pozdrowienia od wszystkich. Bardzo cię tam serdecznie wspominają. Po drodze do miasta przyjaciele rozmawiali o pułku, o kolegach, o zdarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce na froncie po wyjeździe Domaszewicza do szpitala. W pewnej chwili Marek powiedział: — Odwieziemy panie do domu i jeśli nic nie masz przeciwko temu, wstąpimy gdzieś we dwójkę na obiad. — Bardzo chętnie — zgodził się z wdzięcznością Justyn. Chciał jak najprędzej znaleźć się z nim sam na sam. Wręcz musiał z nim pomówić. On jeden zrozumiałby go, on jeden w tej obojętności Justyna wobec śmierci ojca nie dopatrzyłby się ani oschłości, ani braku synowskich uczuć, ani tych wszystkich grzechów, którymi Justyn siebie obciążał. — Tak łatwo chcą panowie pozbyć się naszego towarzystwa? — zapytała niespodziewanie siostra Marka. Głos miała cichy i miły. — Ależ nie, kochanie — łagodnie zaprzeczył jej brat. Chodzi o to, że Justyn nie jest zapewne w nastroju i z tego względu... — Ach, tak — uśmiechnęła się. — Proszę, panie Justynie, źle mnie nie zrozumieć. Nie chciałam się narzucać... — Cóż znowu, proszę pani — żywo zaprotestował Justyn — będzie mi niezmiernie miło. — Nie, nie — potrząsnęła głową. — Sądziłam, że może to pana rozerwie. Marek jednak ma słuszność. Zresztą dziadkowie Niki czekają z obiadem. — Możemy jakoś zawiadomić państwa Korniewickich ofiarnie zaproponował Justyn. — Nie, dziękujemy — stanowczo powiedziała panna Janina. — Odłożymy to sobie na później. Bo jednak nie wyrzeknę się bliższego poznania pana. Z uśmiechem wyciągnęła doń rękę na pożegnanie. — Ani ja poznania pani — szczerze zapewnił Justyn. Potem, żegnając się z Moniką, powiedział: — Proszę się na mnie nie gniewać. Przepraszam. Marek zaśmiał się: — Monika opowiedziała mi o tym żarcie z fotografią i bardzo się zmartwiła, gdy po moim przyjeździe dowiedziała się, że ty masz jej fotografię prawdziwą i że będziesz się czuł dotknięty. — Ależ bynajmniej. Upewniam panią — siląc się na uśmiech bąknął Justyn. Całą jego uwagę pochłonęło nowe spostrzeżenie: Marek zwracał się do tej dziewczyny po imieniu! Więc sprawy aż tak daleko zaszły. Gdy znaleźli się we dwójkę w kącie pustej prawie sali restauracyjnej, Justyn po długim milczeniu nagle wybuchnął: — Wcale! Rozumiesz?... W cale mi się nie podoba ta dziewczyna! Marek spojrzał nań z uśmiechem: — To niemożliwe. — Daję ci słowo. — Więc zmienisz zdanie, gdy ją poznasz bliżej, gdy będziesz ją częściej widywał... — Nie będę jej widywał — wzruszył gwałtownie ramionami. — Nie interesują mnie tego rodzaju istoty. — Justynie! — Tak, właśnie tak. I dziwię się, co cię mogło w niej zająć? Ukrywałeś przede mną, przez cały czas ukrywałeś te... zaloty. I powiem ci dlaczego! Wstydziłeś się! Wstydziłeś się, bo ona jest pospolita, banalna, przeciętna. Zwykłe zero. Panieneczka. A potrafi też być wulgarna. Taki dowcip na przykład, jak z tą fotografią!... Wysoce niesmaczny, wysoce. Domaszewicz westchnął: — Spodziewałem się tych wszystkich zarzutów... — Ja myślę! — I zapewniam cię, że się mylisz. Justyn zaśmiał się: — O?... Już Jesteś aż o tego stopnia zaślepiony?... — Pozwól — zmarszczył brwi Marek. — Mylisz się nie tylko przypisując jej wady, których ona nie ma, ale i przypisując jej i mnie uczucia, które też nie istnieją, a o które robisz mi tu scenę zazdrości. — Scenę zazdrości? — Oczywiście. I nie wiadomo po co. — Ale wiadomo o co! — Więc o co? — Jesteście na ty! — tonem oskarżenia wyrzucił z siebie Justyn. Domaszewicz kiwnął głową: — To prawda. Lubimy się bardzo. Mamy do siebie wiele wzajemnej sympatii. — Dlaczego nie powiesz bez ogródek: — miłości! — Justynie! Gadasz bracie, głupstwa. Myślałem, że jesteś lepszym psychologiem. Tu nie może być mowy o miłości... — Ona nie jest warta twego małego palca! — Mylisz się — z kamiennym spokojem odpowiedział krótko Marek. Kielski znał jego ton i zawołał: — Widzisz, już się gniewasz na mnie. — Tak. Gniewam się. Gniewam się za ten twój brak obiektywizmu i za to, że ferujesz skandalicznie niesprawiedliwe sądy na podstawie kilku nic nie znaczących szczególików. Więcej ci powiem: przyjdzie czas, gdy będziesz wstydził się tej powierzchownej opinii o Monice. Sprawiłeś mi, Justynie, dużą przykrość. — Przebacz, Marku — chwycił go za rękę Kielski. — Ale ty przecie wiesz, jak bardzo się boję, by między nami nie stanęło coś, co mogłoby nas rozdzielić. — I dlaczego zdaje ci się, że tym coś może być Monika?... Wierz mi, że nie ona, lecz tego rodzaju twoje, wybacz, niedorzeczne obawy mogą popsuć przyjaźń. Dlaczego jesteś takim ślepcem?! Dlaczego nie masz do mnie zaufania?!... Upewniam cię, że Monika jest bardzo, wyjątkowo wartościową dziewczyną, gotów jestem ci przysiądz, że ją polubisz, tłumaczę ci, że ona nie tylko ceni moją przyjaźń do ciebie, ale wręcz egzaltuje się nią. A ty wciąż swoje. Opadły cię jakieś fobie, jakieś uprzedzenia, jakieś histeryczne podejrzenia. Co się z tobą stało! Kielski przygryzł wargi: — Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak tęsknię za tobą. — Justyn! — Może to śmieszne, ale wydaje mi się, że ty tego nie doceniasz... — Czego?... — Naszej przyjaźni. Marek zamyślił się i w zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w kąt sali. — Przeciwnie — powiedział wreszcie — cenię ją wyżej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Cenię ją do tego stopnia, że krępuje mnie samo nazywanie jej po imieniu. Sam kiedyś mówiłeś o czymś podobnym. Żydzi nie wymawiają imienia Jehowy. Zupełnie to rozumiem. Są wierzenia, a tym bardziej uczucia, których samo ujęcie słowami — pospolitują. Widzisz, przypomina to mi moich św. pamięci rodziców. Kochali się ogromnie. Ale w objawach ich miłości była diametralna różnica. Matka po kilka, a kiedyś w czasach, których już nie pamiętam, po kilkaset razy dziennie powtarzała ojcu, że go kocha. I robiło to takie wrażenie, że ma mu za złe to, że on nigdy o tym nie mówił. To prawda. Nie mówił nigdy, ale całe Jego życie było dla niej. Wszystko, cokolwiek robił, robił dla niej. Domaszewicz uśmiechnął się: — Może tym najhardziej różni się psychika męska od kobiecej. — Wstydź się, Marku! — udał oburzenie Justyn. — Czego mam się wstydzić? — Przecie wyraźnie dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że mam babską psychikę. — Nie. Nie o to mi chodziło i zresztą tak nie jest. Miałem dość naocznych dowodów stwierdzających, że mniesz myśleć i postępować jak dzielny mężczyzna. Chciałem ci tylko na przykładzie wyjaśnić, że nie masz podstaw do posądzania mnie o obojętność. No, ale dość o tym. Przede wszystkim winienem cię zapytać, czy nie przydam ci się do pomocy w twoich interesach. Pewnie zwaliła się ich na ciebie moc? — Zdaje się, że tak. Ale ojcu wszystko prowadził mecenas Jaszczun i myślę, że najlepiej będzie, gdy zostawię mu nadal te sprawy. — Czy porządny człowiek? — Kryształowy. — Tym lepiej. W każdym razie powinieneś zapoznać się gruntownie ze swoim stanem majątkowym. Justyn zrobił znudzoną minę: — Przyznam się że nie pociąga mnie to zbytnio. — A ja cię namawiam — nalegał Marek. — O ileś mi wspominał, interesy te są dość liczne i zaangażowane w nich są poważne kwoty. — Tak — przyznał Justyn. — Są udziały w jakichś fabrykach, jakieś place i kilka okropnych kamienic, na które nie mogę patrzeć bez obrzydzenia. — O to już mniejsza — zaśmiał się Domaszewicz. — Nie zmuszam cię do przyglądania się kamienicom. Wystarczy, jeżeli się zapoznasz z rachunkami. Nie wolno nie wiedzieć, co się posiada. — A ty wiesz dokładnie? — zdziwił się Justyn. — Mogę ci zaraz wyliczyć co do hektara. No, oczywiście nie wiem, co zostało z lasu i z budynków. Po nawale bolszewickiej, wszystko jest w tej dziedzinie możliwe. — Nie byłeś tam jeszcze? — Kiedy?.. Nie miałem czasu. Odpoczywałem kilka dni, a potem... twój ojciec był umierający, robiłem starania o urlop dla ciebie, no i chciałem przecie zobaczyć cię. — Dziękuję, Marku. — To jasne i nie ma za co dziękować. Ale teraz muszę już niedługo jechać do swego Zapola. — Ale zostaniesz jeszcze kilka dni w Warszawie? — Najwyżej dwa, trzy. Nie mogę tego przeciągać chociażby ze względu na Jankę. — Panna Janka cię przynagla? — Nie to, ale i tak biedactwo namęczyło się. Przecież ona musi zarabiać na życie. — Jakto? — No, daje lekcje. — Tak?... Ale dlaczego? — Jesteś pyszny! Bo nie miałaby z czego żyć. Po zagarnięciu Zapola przez bolszewików urwał się dopływ pieniędzy. Mogła wprawdzie pojechać do krewnych na Kujawy, ale nie chciała przerywać studiów. Dzielna dziewczyna. Zabrała się do pracy zarobkowej. Stąd właśnie znajomość i przyjaźń z domem państwa Korniewickich. Janka pomaga Monice, a raczej pomagała w przygotowaniach do matury. Justyn poczerwieniał: — Dlaczego mi nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś? Widzisz jaki z ciebie przyjaciel. Przecież zawsze służyłbym ci pożyczką. — Jestem tego pewien, ale widzisz można było bez pożyczki się obyć. Było trochę biżuterii, trochę papierów procentowych. — Teraz jednak pamiętaj, że obrażę się śmiertelnie, jeżeli nie przyjmiesz ode mnie... Marek przerwał: — Ależ owszem. Dziękuję ci i zapewniam. że nie będę miał skrupułów w wypadku potrzeby. Pojutrze albo za trzy dni jadę, rozejrzę się w Zapolu, zaangażuję rządcę i za parę tygodni wracam. Zapisałem się na wykłady i nie chciałbym stracić roku. — Na architekturę? — Na razie na rolnictwo. Zorientowałem się, że i tak trudno mi będzie odrobić zaległości. Przyjaciele gawędzili do wieczora, po czym Marek odprowadził Justyna do domu, sam zaś poszedł do państwa Korniewickich, z których gościny korzystał od przyjazdu z frontu i gdzie zresztą mieszkała również Janka. Justyn spędził noc bezsenną. Przez kilka godzin usiłował zasnąć, wreszcie zrezygnował z tego, wstał, nałożył szlafrok, pozapalał światło we wszystkich pokojach i chodził po tym wielkim pustym mieszkaniu, przyglądając się przedmiotom, które znał od dziecka, a które teraz zdawały się zbiorowiskiem rzeczy obcych, niepotrzebnych, przypadkowo i bez celu zebranych. Wreszcie usiadł w gabinecie ojca. Na biurku panował też ten martwy ład, ład niezamieszkałych pokojów hotelowych. Wszystko było sprzątnięte. Otworzył szafę biblioteczną. Na dole leżały tu teczki z maszynopisem niedokończonej pracy. Wyżej książki, książki, książki... Ile ich w ciągu kilkudziesięciu lat pochłonął mózg ojca!... Każda budziła w nim nowe myśli, nowe skojarzenia, torujące sobie kanały w szarej masie mózgowej, zostawiały te wszystkie prądy trwały ślad, niekończące się amfilady komórek, powikłane labirynty, przez które później błyskawicznie przebiegała pamięć, zbierając nieuchwytne niematerialne skarby, by z nich zbudować wielopiętrowe konstrukcje poglądów, opinii, przeświadczeń. I ten mózg teraz ostygły, martwy, bezużyteczny, jest niczym, czczą formą, z której znikła treść, niepotrzebnym futerałem, odpadkiem, wyzyskanym narzędziem... Jakaż potężna siła każe człowiekowi przez całe życie myśleć, czuć, pracować, by potem nic z tego nie zabrać i odejść w nicość, a w każdym razie tam, gdzie wszystkie jego ziemskie wysiłki, dążenia i przeżycia mogą być tylko mikroskopijnym ułamkiem jakiejś nieogarniętej wielkości. Jakaż potężna siła skłonić go może do przyjęcia roli maluczkiego bezosobowego ogniwa w wielkim łańcuchu pokoleń. — Duch! Tak, duch niepodzielny, zalewający ludzkość w czasie i w przestrzeni, od jaskiń, na których dzikus żłobił ostrym kamieniem wizerunki zwierząt, do pomników Florencji, od odkrycia ognia do wielkich elektrowni, od pierwszych mitów hinduskich do Kanta i Hoene Wrońskiego. A duch to potrzeba twórczości... Justyn Kielski automatycznie przerzucał kartki rękopisu ojca. Potrzeba twórczości. Instynkt, nakaz wewnętrzny działający poza świadomością i poza wolą człowieka, altruistyczny, bezinteresowny, przemożny. Nakaz ogniskujący wszystkie władze duchowe człowieka w kierunku pytania: — Co zostawisz po sobie? Ojciec. Musiał umierać z myślą, ze jednak nie zmarnował życia w tym właśnie znaczeniu. Zostawił po sobie trwały ślad w kulturze, ten szereg dzieł i te setki umysłów, nad których kształtowaniem pracował z katedry uniwersyteckiej. Zapładniał te umysły, a z kolei one zapładniać będą młodszych i tak z pokolenia na pokolenie w duchowe życie ludzkości wplecie się kilka włókien jego myśli... I nigdy nie przyjdzie czas ich zupełnego zaniku. Ślady będą z wiekami wątleć, zapewne za lat kilkaset nikt już ich odkryć ani zidentyfikować nie potrafi, a przecież nie przestaną istnieć... To takie dziedzictwo jak dziedzictwo krwi. Justyn spojrzał na portret matki. W jej pięknych rysach muszą być ukryte i zharmonizowane dziedziczne fragmenty tysiąca pokoleń. Jakże teraz znaleźć i wyodrębnić w nich te tysiące faz, które się na całość złożyły? — A czym jestem ja i... co zostawię po sobie?... — odezwało się w nim niepokojące pytanie. Przypomniał teraz sobie, co kiedyś mówił ojciec: — Nie mogę socjologii nazwać nauką, bo każda nauka musi być oparta na wiedzy. Będziesz kiedyś budowniczym. Projektując gdzieś gmach opierać się będziesz na swojej wiedzy o materiałach, z których zechcesz ten gmach stworzyć. I te materiały będziesz znał. Będziesz wiedział jaka jest wytrzymałość żelaza, kamienia czy drzewa w różnych, ba, we wszystkich możliwych okolicznościach. Będziesz wiedział jaka reakcja w nich nastąpi w razie zmiany tych okoliczności czy warunków. Ale jakże budować gmach społeczeństwa, skoro o materiale, o człowieku, nic wiedzieć nie możesz. Nic w każdym razie pewnego. Tysiąc cegieł to jest tysiąc razy powtórzony ten sam egzemplarz. Tysiąc ludzi, to tysiąc indywidualności. Gdzież tu może być mowa o budownictwie? Empirycznie budownictwo socjalne trwa od zarania cywilizacji. Ale ci, którzy łudzą się, że mogą w tym względzie stworzyć jakieś teorie, są szaleńcami. Teraz jesteś już prawie dojrzałym człowiekiem. Zastanów się dla przykładu, co wiesz o sobie?... Świtało już na dworze. Przez rozchylenia zasłon przenikały blade smugi światła. Justyn czuł wielkie zmęczenie. Podniósł się ciężko, starannie złożył rękopis, zamknął szafę i poszedł do siebie. Było już koło południa, gdy obudziło go lekkie pukanie do drzwi. Była to służąca: — Telefonuje panna Domaszewiczówna. Czy pan wstanie do aparatu, czy mam powiedzieć, że pan jeszcze śpi? — Wstanę. Zerwał się. W słuchawce odezwał się głos panny Janki: — Czy nie obudziłam pana? — O nie — zaprzeczył. — Bardzo mi miło. — Dzwonię do pana z prośbą w imieniu dziadków Moniki. Chodzi o to, że bardzo pragnęliby pana poznać. — Bardzo to uprzejme ze strony państwa Korniewickich zaczął Justyn. — Nie. Niech pan tego tak konwencjonalnie nie traktuje. Marek i ja będziemy u nich na obiedzie. Taki zwyczajny obiad i jeżeli by pan miał o czwartej trochę czasu... — Dobrze, przyjdę. — Dziękuję panu. Państwo Korniewiccy mieszkali bardzo blisko, bo na Mazowieckiej, w tym samym zresztą domu co i mecenas Jaszczun. Idąc do nich, Justyn w ostatniej chwili wahał się, czy nie zawrócić i nie wysłać kartki wizytowej z jakąkolwiek zdawkową wymówką. Nie miał ochoty poznawać nowych ludzi przynajmniej teraz, w tym nastroju, po nagłym powrocie z wojska i po śmierci ojca. Musieliby mieć go za wytłumaczonego. Wprawdzie nie odczuwał ani wewnętrznej ani formalnej potrzeby obnoszenia się z żałobą, wprawdzie traktował to jako sprawę czysto osobistą i nieco inaczej niż inni ludzie, w każdym razie ze strony dziadków panny Moniki to zaproszenie było nie bardzo na miejscu. Jeżeli w końcu zdecydował się nacisnąć guzik dzwonka to tylko przez wzgląd na Marka i na jego siostrę. Postanowił sobie od dawna, że postara się zbliżyć do niej i pozyskać również i jej przyjaźń. Wprawdzie przyglądając się jej fotografii tam na froncie, spodziewał się, że spotkanie jej żywej zrobi na nim silniejsze wrażenie, z którym wiązały się w jego wyobraźni jakieś nienazwane nadzieje, jednak i to nieuchwytne rozczarowanie jakiego doznał, nie zmieniło jego planów. Drzwi otworzył służący, stary i dobrotliwie czcigodny, przypominający raczej któregoś z lordów epoki wiktoriańskiej niż lokaja. Mieszkanie też robiło wrażenie raczej zabytku niż czegoś przeznaczonego do codziennego użytkowania. Stare, złocone brązy, olbrzymie lustra, ciężkie zegary na konsolach, gobeliny i dywany. W powietrzu unosił się zmieszany zapach lawendy, tytoniu i pieczonego indyka. Wszyscy byli zebrani w salonie. Państwo Korniewiccy, jak to od razu Justyn osądził, należeli do typu starych, dobrych, bezpretensjonalnych ludzi. On, drobny, szczupły i ruchliwy mógł mieć siedemdziesiątkę lub nawet więcej, jego żona niska lecz nieprawdopodobnie otyła staruszka, o żywych, inteligentnych oczach, zdawała się wciąż uśmiechać nie tylko niezliczonymi zmarszczkami twarzy, lecz i całą postacią, wypełniającą ogromny fotel w rogu salonu. W tym fotelu wyglądała jak łaskawe bóstwo na buddyjskim ołtarzu. Wygolony jej mąż, perorujący w podskokach przed nią, był jakby kapłanem, celebrującym egzotyczne nabożeństwo, siedząca na niskim stołeczku obok panna Janka w ciemnej sukni, z białym wykładanym kołnierzykiem pod szyją, wpatrzona z powagą w twarz bóstwa, przypominała adeptkę, która właśnie ma być wtajemniczona w ten dziwny rytuał. Marek i panna Monika stali w drugim rogu przy fortepianie. On przeglądał nuty, ona mówiła o czymś z zajęciem, odruchowo kręcąc guzik przy rękawie jego marynarki. Wejście Kielskiego zgromadziło wszystkich przed ołtarzem. Po półgodzinnej rozmowie, a raczej monologu pana Korniewickiego, Justyn wiedział już dokładnie ile mała Nika zawdzięcza towarzystwu i pomocy tej czarującej Janeczki, jaki to wspaniały chłopak z tego Marka i jak oni tu wszyscy przez długie miesiące żyli tylko wiadomościami z frontu. — Chociaż mój mąż i ja dopiero teraz pana poznajemy zdołała wreszcie wtrącić staruszka — znamy właściwie pana od dawna. To też proszę się nie gniewać za nasze dzisiejsze zaproszenie. Nie wypadło ono niestety w porę. Ale proszę wybaczyć starym, że nam śpieszyło się. Prawda, Hubeczku?... — Prawda, prawda, święta prawda — szybko zaterkotał pan Hubert. — Masz rację, Ciapeczko, my już wiele czasu do stracenia nie mamy. A panu Justynowi to i lepiej, że z nami tu posiedzi, niż żeby miał samotnie smutek trawić. My z Ciapeczką to w testamencie wnuczce zapiszemy, by nie ważyła się smucić, gdy nas już tego i owego. Do ludzi, do ludzi, naprzód, nigdy w tył. Jak na wojnie. Nie oglądać się za siebie. Czy nie tak, panie sierżancie, wodzu mój kochany?... — Tak jest, panie generale — stuknął obcasami służbiście Domaszewicz. — No właśnie. A pański przyjaciel myśli tymczasem: kiedyż wreszcie ten stary gaduła umilknie! Wszyscy zaśmieli się, a Justyn zaczerwienił się lekko, bo rzeczywiście dziwił się gadatliwości starego pana: — Ależ bynajmniej — bąknął. — Nie bój się pan — uspokoił go pan Hubert. — To wszystko z głodu. Ciapeczka znowu spóźniła się z obiadem. Od pięćdziesięciu lat jesteśmy małżeństwem i jeszcze ani razu!.. czy pan uwierzy?... Ani razu obiad nie był podany punktualnie. Ta lekkomyślna kobieta zmusi mnie do rozwodu. Lekkomyślna kobieta tymczasem przy pomocy laski i panny Janki, która stała najbliżej, z trudem i z niezmierną pogodą udźwignęła swoje sto kilkadziesiąt kilogramów i potoczyła się do drzwi, odganiając ręką wnuczkę, która chciała ją wyręczyć: — Muszę sama, bo Hubeczek naprawdę się rozgniewa. — Zawsze była lekkomyślna. Gdy starałem się o jej rękę, a było to w raku pańskim... w roku pańskim... No, mniejsza o to, co w rok czy dwa po potopie, miała lat siedemnaście. Otóż przywiozłem jej wtedy z Drezna pięciofuntowe pudło cukrów. I wyobraźcie sobie, zjadła to w niespełna godzinę! A skutki łatwe do przewidzenia. Pomału Justyn przyzwyczajał się do tej atmosfery. Przy stole rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy. Po obiedzie staruszkowie udali się do swoich pokojów na tradycyjną drzemkę. Po starannym zamknięciu wszystkich drzwi panna Janka siadła do fortepianu. Grała Bacha, później Czajkowskiego. Justyn, który sam grał i przepadał za muzyką, był zachwycony. Panna Janka nie miała wprawdzie zbyt świetnej techniki, lecz jej sposób ujęcia szczególnie kosmicznej muzyki Bacha, był nawskroś oryginalny i ciekawy. — Twoja siostra ma prawdziwy talent — powiedział podczas krótkiej przerwy półgłosem. — O, tak! — gorąco potwierdziła Monika — strasznie jej tego zazdroszczę. — Nie jest dobrze chwalić się uczuciem tego rodzaju — lekko odpowiedział Justyn. — Zazdroszczę wszystkim, którzy mają w sobie jakąś iskrę bożą — czy to źle? — Ach, daleko mi do iskry bożej! — powiedziała Janka. — Masz ją, masz, Janeczko — odezwał się Marek. — Ale iskier takich dużo jest rozsianych po świecie. Trzeba w nią dmuchać długo, aż stanie się płomieniem. Janka wybrała nowe nuty. Tym razem był to Rachmaninow, którego Justyn nie lubił. Zaczął rozglądać się po salonie. Na ścianach było kilka dobrych płócien, na stole przy oknie stały dwa piękne drewniane świeczniki skandynawskie, w kącie serwantka z gruszki inkrustowana różowym mahoniem. Bardzo rzadka kombinacja. Obok na stoliku dwie popielniczki. Na oko koral. Wziął jedną do rak i przekonał się, że nie omylił się. Niespodziewanie podniósł oczy i zobaczył, że Monika dotyka ramieniem ramienia Marka. Siedzieli obok siebie na małej kanapce. Było jednak na niej dość miejsca, by nie tulić się do siebie. Monika widocznie dostrzegła wyraz oczu Justyna, gdyż odsunęła się od Marka. Była zarumieniona i zdawało się Justynowi, że oddycha szybciej. — Muszę jak najprędzej stąd wyjść — postanowił. Toteż gdy Rachmaninow skończył się, wstał zdecydowanym gestem: — Na mnie już czas. Próbowali go namawiać, by został, lecz uparł się. Ma pilne sprawy, telefony... Kłamał zaś tym niezręczniej, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Marek wie dlaczego on wychodzi, że czyta w jego myślach i jest tym oburzony. Pomimo to pożegnał się i wyszedł. Zaraz z bramy przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy. Mieszkanie państwa Korniewickich było na pierwszym piętrze. Niezasłonięte okna pozwoliły mu zobaczyć ich: — tańczyli. Janka grała walca a oni tańczyli. Podniósł kołnierz i ruszył przed siebie. W pierwszej chwili ogarnęła o taka gorycz, że zastanawiał się poważnie, czy nie wyjechać natychmiast z powrotem do pułku. Później przyszła mu do głowy dziwaczna myśl przeniesienia się do hotelu, by Marek nie mógł o odnaleźć. Wreszcie zawrócił do domu, służbie zapowiedział, że dla nikogo, absolutnie dla nikogo nie jest obecny, wyłączył telefon, wybrał kilka książek i położył się do łóżka. Po godzinie stwierdził, że przeczytał prawie sto stron czegoś, czego absolutnie nie pamięta, wstał, włączył telefon, otworzył drzwi przez przedpokój i jadalnię i czekał. Telefon odezwał się wreszcie o dziesiątej. Justyn pędem dobiegł do aparatu. — Słuchaj, młody wariacie — poznał głos Domaszewicza. — Wyjechałeś jak oparzony. Co ty wyprawiasz? Co te dziewczęta o tobie pomyślą. Zastanów się. — Widzisz, Marku... — zaczął Justyn. — Nic nie widzę. Wstydź się. Wstydź się. Po to tyleśmy na ten temat gadali?... — Słusznie, słusznie! Możesz mnie nazwać kretynem. — Nie zamierzam. Ale! Otrzymałem przed chwilą list od kuzyna Skrzemińskiego. Gotów jest jechać ze mną do Zapola. Jednak pod warunkiem, iż pojadę jutro. — Ale nie pojedziesz? — Pojadę. Zależy mi na pomocy Skrzemińskiego. To jest świetny gospodarz i wiele można się od niego nauczyć. A przecież sam wiesz, że nie mam pojęcia, w jakim stanie to moje Zapole zastanę. — Szkoda — zaczął Justyn. — Wyjeżdżam dopiero, koło czwartej — przerwał Marek. — Więc zobaczymy się! — Właśnie. Dlatego dzwonię. Obiecałem Jance, że jej pokażesz swoje szkice. Monika też chce zobaczyć. Jeżeli tedy wpuścisz nas, to wstąpilibyśmy koło południa. Justyn chrząknął i powiedział: — No dobrze... To jest bardzo się cieszę. — Wcale się nie cieszysz — oburzył się Marek. I sprawiasz mi prawdziwą przykrość. Wiedz, że mi bardzo zależy na tym, byś zdobył się na życzliwość dla Janki i dla Moniki, byś pozbył się swoich niedorzecznych uprzedzeń, przewidzeń i całego tego bagażu. Kiedyś stąd wyszedł, byłem na ciebie tak zły, że już miałem nie dzwonić. Zresztą ty na pewno wyłączyłeś telefon, co?... No widzisz! Jaką ja z ciebie mam pociechę! No, a teraz serwus!... Zmądrzej, chłopie. Serwus! — Serwus, czekam. Położył słuchawkę i odetchnął z ulgą. Niech się dzieje co chce, byle Marek nie miał doń żalu. Położył się i usiłował zanalizować ściśle ustosunkowanie się Marka do Moniki. Niemal pewien był, że przyjaciel i tym razem ukrywa przed nim swoje uczucia do tej dziewczyny, że w tym wszystkim musi kryl się coś poważniejszego... Zmęczenie jednak wzięło górę i już po chwili zasnął, by obudzić się późnym rankiem. Kazał przygotować śniadanie na cztery osoby, powyciągał wielkie teki pełne własnych szkiców i rysunków. Był wcale niezłym rysownikiem nie tylko w pejzażu lecz i w portrecie. Miał dość rzadką zdolność uchwytywania podobieństwa bardzo szybko kilkoma liniami. W pułku niemal wszyscy koledzy mieli zrobione przezeń karykatury i portreciki. Domaszewicz nadspodziewanie i ku wielkiej radości Justyna przyszedł sam. Okazało się jednak, że radość była przedwczesna: panny załatwiały dlań jakieś sprawunki na drogę i zjawiły się po kwadransie. Justyn był zlekka zażenowany. Z pośpiechem oprowadzał gości po pokojach, gdyż chcieli obejrzeć dość duże i cenne zbiory obrazów, sztychów i rzeźb, skolekcjonowane przez ś. p. profesora Kielskiego. Objaśniając Justyn odruchowo zwracał się do Marka i gdy to spostrzegł, zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, skutkiem czego wpadł w drugi nietakt i mówił teraz tylko do panny Janki. Monika trzymała się z dala i milczała, odzywając się tylko wówczas, gdy Marek lub jego siostra zwracali się do niej z jakimś pytaniem. Gdy wrócili do pracowni Justyn z kolei pokazywał swoje szkice. Były to fantastyczne projekty różnych wspaniałych budowli, gmachów publicznych, pałaców, kościołów, zamków. Teraz dopiero Justyn rozruszał się, mówił z ożywieniem i przejęciem. — Ile w tych projektach poezji! — zachwycała się Janka. I była to prawda. Sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie przedstawiają one realnej wartości. Ale wiedział, że są piękne. Wydobył jeden szkic i powiedział z uśmiechem: — A tak oto będzie wyglądać to, co wybuduję kiedyś dla siebie. Na niewysokim, lecz dość stromym wzgórzu wśród gęstej zieleni piętrzył się, a raczej wystrzelał z ziemi nieduży zameczek, zwarty w sobie lecz lekki, przypominający gotyk lecz dziwnie pogodny, śmiały w rysunku niesymetrycznych wieżyczek, ostrych łuków, niespodziewanych kolumnad. Za pierwszym poszły następne kartony: podwórzec, tarasy, kamienne pergole, sień, portale, schody. — To marzenia mego bardzo wczesnego dzieciństwa — mówił Justyn w podnieceniu. — Rozumiecie?... Ja to wszystko widziałem! W każdym szczególe, zanim jeszcze potrafiłbym to narysować. To moja bajka! Zaczarowany zamek! Ile razy chcę odetchnąć i odczuć co to jest szczęście, zamykam oczy, a już po chwili jestem w tym zamku. Wiatr lekko szeleści w winie porastającym mury, cicho szemrzą fontanny... A te drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi przez nie śpiewająca dziewczyna z koszem owoców w ręku. A wiecie co śpiewa?... O, bo ja wiem dokładnie. Zerwał się z krzesła: — Poczekajcie! Zaraz wam tę melodię zagram. Wybiegł do sąsiedniego salonu i otworzył fortepian. Po chwili usłyszeli jakąś nieznaną melodię, widocznie przezeń skomponowaną. Była łagodnie wesoła, prosta i pogodna. Nagle urwała się w połowie fazy i zapanowała cisza. Panna Monika powiedziała półgłosem: — Chciałabym... — i nie dokończyła. — Przypomniał sobie — odezwał się cicho Marek — że w tym domu była śmierć. Wstał i zawołał: — Zamknijże ten fortepian, Justynie i chodź, pomogę ci złożyć twoje zaczarowane zamki. Justyn stanął na progu, uśmiechnął się, lecz miał łzy w oczach. Janka, udając, że w zachowaniu się gospodarza nie dostrzega nic szczególnego, zaczęła swobodnie mówić o architekturze, o nowych prądach, o urbanizmie i utylitaryzmie, rozmowa weszła na bezpieczne tory i po paru minutach Justyn poprosił gości do stołu. Przy śniadaniu Marek zaczął rozważać, ile czasu zabawi w Zapolu i co tam może zastać. Żadnych pewnych relacyj nie miał. Doszły go tylko sprzeczne wiadomości, według których w całej okolicy nieliczne tylko dwory ocalały od ognia czy dewastacji. Przypadkowo spotkany jeden z sąsiadów Zapola twierdził, że rozgrabiono mu tylko meble i żywy inwentarz, wyraził też przekonanie, że i u Domaszewicza prawdopodobnie większych szkód nie ma. O trzeciej pożegnali się, ponieważ Marek kategorycznie oświadczył, że nie cierpi odprowadzania na dworzec, pojechał sam. Justyn przez okno widział go żegnającego się z pannami. Tegoż dnia zabrał się do uregulowania swoich spraw domowych. Wyrównał zaległe rachunki, zwolnił pokojówkę, której zadaniem było pomaganie pielęgniarce w czasie choroby ojca, następnie rozmówił się z długoletnią sekretarką zmarłego, panną Magdaleną. Wypłacił jej roczną pensję i dał list do administratora jednego ze swych domów, gdzie panna Magdalena zajmowała małe mieszkanko. W liście tym zawiadamiał, że może ona dożywotnio tam mieszkać, nie opłacając komornego. Trzeba było jeszcze załatwić korespondencję ojca. To wszystko zajęła Justynowi trzy dni czasu. Następne dwa poświęcił uregulowaniu swoich spraw wojskowych i po uzyskaniu potrzebnych dokumentów, mógł już przebrać się w ubranie cywilne. Z kolei zajął się odnowieniem zapisu na Politechnikę, gdzie spotkał wielu dawnych kolegów, którzy przyjęli go z aplauzem. Niemal wszyscy poszli na front i niemal wszyscy już wrócili z wyjątkiem tych, którzy już nigdy wrócić nie mieli. Teraz dopiero wybrał się do mecenasa Jaszczuna. Stary adwokat przyjął go serdecznie. Z właściwą sobie systematycznością przygotował przejrzystą relację, z której wynikało, że stan majątkowy Justyna prezentuje się nader pomyślnie. Kapitały polokowane w intratnych dużych i mniejszych przedsiębiorstwach wyglądały pewnie. Justynowi jednak nie podobało się to rozdrobnienie, to rozgałęzienie interesów, do czego widocznie miał pociąg mecenas, który własne pieniądze lokował w analogiczny sposób. Toteż wysłuchawszy uważnie sprawozdania, Justyn wysunął to zastrzeżenie: — Wolałbym te wszystkie udziały spieniężyć i albo umieścić gotówkę w banku, albo w jakichś dobrych papierach. Adwokat nie radził. Twierdził, że koniunktury są niepewne, że różnorodne umieszczanie kapitałów jest nakazane przez ostrożność, że ma to być rodzaj ubezpieczenia się przed stratą całości. — Zgodziłbym się z panem mecenasem, gdyby nie to — powiedział Justyn — że pan wspomniał mi o swym postanowieniu wycofania się za rok czy dwa z praktyki. Cóż ja wówczas pocznę z tym wszystkim?... Nie jestem businessmanem i nie zamierzam nim być. Mam przed sobą dwa lata studiów, później zamierzam powłóczyć się po świecie też lat kilka. Wprost nie będę miał czasu chodzić na posiedzenia różnych zarządów, spółek itd. A zresztą nie interesuje mnie to wcale. — W takim razie — przyznał adwokat — nie mogę ci odmówić słuszności, tym bardziej, że likwidacja tych rzeczy musi potrwać co najmniej kilkanaście miesięcy. Spokojnie rozejrzę się i wkrótce ci coś zaproponuję. No, a teraz powiedz mi, jakie masz plany na najbliższą przyszłość? — Plany?.. Właściwie żadnych planów nie mam. Zabieram się do nauki. Oto wszystko. — No, ale spodziewam się, że znajdziesz czas, by niekiedy mnie starego odwiedzić? — To na pewno — odpowiedział szczerze. — I pamiętaj o tym: jesteś młody. Ludzie młodzi miewają dużo okazyj, by dostać się w nieodpowiednie towarzystwo, by trafić na fałszywych przyjaciół, zaplątać się w nieprzyjemne sytuacje. — O, nie sądzę. — Wiem, że jesteś rozsądnym chłopcem. Ale rozsądek czasem nie wystarcza. Trzeba jeszcze mieć doświadczenie — mecenas westchnął z uśmiechem — doświadczenie, które przychodzi, niestety, wtedy, kiedy już nie jest potrzebne. Otóż, pamiętaj, że zawsze służę ci swoim. Nie masz ojca niechże ja po nim odziedziczę chociaż cząstkę twego zaufania. Ucałowali się serdecznie i Justyn wyszedł mocno wzruszony, pełen dobrych myśli o świecie i ludziach. Zbiegał szybko po schodach. Musiał przejść koło drzwi państwa Korniewickich, a nie chciał spotkać stamtąd nikogo. Co drugi dzień wprawdzie dzwonił do panny Janki i ona telefonowała doń, prawie codziennie, od wtorku jednak leżała zaziębiona w łóżku. Już był pewien, że nie spotka nikogo, gdy w samej bramie wpadł na Monikę. Wyglądało tak, jakby sekundę przed nim wyszła z mieszkania. — Moje uszanowanie pani — zdjął kapelusz. Nie było sposobu wykręcić się ukłonem i musiał się przywitać, a to pociągnęło za sobą obowiązek zapytania o zdrowie panny Janiny i dziadków. — W którą pan idzie stronę? — zapytała? Miał wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć jej sztubacką impertynencją: — W przeciwną! — ale pohamował się. — O, daleko, proszę pani. W stronę Belwederu. — To dobrze. Pójdę z panem, jeżeli panu nie przeszkadzam. — Skądże — mruknął zdawkowo. Szli obok siebie w milczeniu. Po dłuższej pauzie Monika odezwała się cicho: — Właściwie czekałam na tę chwilę. Chcę z panem pomówić. Justynowi zrobiło się niewymownie przykro. Zanosiło się na jakieś szczere wyjaśnienia, wynurzenia. Nie miał do tego najmniejszej ochoty. Co więcej, krępowała go myśl, że nie potrafi odwzajemnić się tej dziewczynie równą miarą szczerości. W takich zaś wypadkach czuł się zawsze jak dłużnik, wprawdzie nie dobrowolny, lecz tym niemniej wyzyskujący sytuację. Należało zaraz powiedzieć coś istotnego, co rozładowałoby grożące niebezpieczeństwo. — Ależ świetnie — zauważył z udaną frywolnością. — Możemy pogawędzić. Z rozkoszą. A wzorem naszych przodków zacznijmy od pogody. Dobrze?... Nie uważa pani, że Warszawa w tak zwanej śnieżnej szacie jest znacznie ładniejsza?... I milsza, zwłaszcza, gdy mróz nie przekracza dwóch stopni Celsjusza... — Dlaczego pan mnie tak bardzo nie lubi? — zapytała dobitnie. Justyn zmieszał się. Cała swada opuściła go odrazu. — Ależ skąd takie przypuszczenie? — bąknął. — To nie przypuszczenie — potrząsnęła głową. — To pewność. Nie znosi pan mego towarzystwa. Nie znosi pan nawet myśli o mnie. Gniewa pana to nawet, że pański przyjaciel okazuje mi sympatię. Justyn żachnął się: — I któż pani to wszystko powiedział?! Przez jedno krótkie mgnienie zdawało mu się rzeczą niemal pewną, że to Marek... Ale nie. To było zupełnie niemożliwe. Marek nie wspomniał ani jej ani nawet siostrze o uprzedzeniach Justyna ani słowa. Justyn mógł na to przysiądz. — Nikt mi nie powiedział. Intuicja. Wiem to, czułam to od początku i teraz. Czy wciąż nie może mi pan przebaczyć tego żartu z fotografią?... — Już wcale o tym nie pamiętam — skłamał Justyn. — Chciałabym wierzyć. — Powinna pani. — Nie mogę. Żart był niestosowny... Zbyt poufały, może nawet niesmaczny. Ale przysięgam panu, nie miałam intencji sprawienia panu przykrości. I wie pan, kiedy się zorientowałam, że postąpiłam lekkomyślnie?... Gdy zobaczyłam pańską fotografię podczas odwiedzin u pańskiego ojca. Przyjrzałam się panu i już wiedziałam, że potępi pan mój pensjonarski wybryk. — Ale czyż jest o czym mówić, panno Moniko! Taki drobiazg. — Nie drobiazg — potrząsnęła głową. — Nie drobiazg, bo zaważył na pańskim ustosunkowaniu się do mnie. I dodała: — A tak chciałabym, by pan mógł mnie polubić. Kielski zaśmiał się z przymusem: — Cóż pani na tym może zależeć. — Co?... Bo ja pana bardzo, bardzo lubię. — Upewniam panią, że na to nie zasługuję — odpowiedział sucho, by zasmakować niespodziewane dlań wrażenie, jakie wywarły na nim jej słowa, a jeszcze bardziej ciepły ton, w jakim zostały wypowiedziane. Dziewczyna skinęła głową: — Oczywiście pan jest niezadowolony nawet z tego, że pana lubię. — Bynajmniej, ale sądzę, że takie rozpraszanie uczuć nie da pani zadowolenia. — Co pan przez to rozumie? — Nic. Zdaje mi się tylko, że pani zrobiłaby lepiej, koncentrując swoje uczucia, skupiając je tam, gdzie ich już pani ulokowała najwięcej. — Niech pan powie wyraźniej. Justyn wykonał ręką niecierpliwy gest: — Więc mówmy szczerze... — Jestem szczera. — Nie. Nie zależy pani wcale na mnie i nie lubi mnie pani. Cały sekret, zresztą zupełnie przejrzysty jest w tym, że irytuje panią moja przyjaźń z Markiem... — Ależ... — próbowała mu przerwać. — Tak, tak. Irytuje też panią to, że nie nadskakuję jej jak Marek. Domyśla się pani i domyśla się słusznie, że nie podzielam w tym wypadku jego gustu i że... że... nie robię przed nim z tego tajemnicy. Zmarszczył brwi i dodał: — To właśnie pani chciałem powiedzieć. Wyrzucił to z siebie w najwyższym rozdrażnieniu. Nie chciał jej obrazić, lecz pragnął skarcić tę małą naiwnie podstępną istotę, pragnął, by zrozumiała, że nie jest warta Domaszewicza i że jej sięganie po życzliwość, że jej chęć wkradzenia się w zaufanie drugiego przyjaciela nie ma żadnych szans. Szli obok w milczeniu. Justyn powoli odzyskiwał rozwagę. Po dłuższej chwili spojrzał na towarzyszkę z ukosa. Po twarzy Moniki spływały łzy. Justyn w pierwszej chwili przeraził się. Było to dlań tak nieoczekiwane, że zupełnie stracił głowę. W następnej chwili zrozumiał, a raczej odczuł, że popełnił podłość, że najniesłuszniej w świecie skrzywdził tę dziewczynę, że wszystkie jego podejrzenia są śmieszne, głupie, wyssane z palca. — Panno Moniko — odezwał się drżącym głosem — proszę mi przebaczyć! Szła, milcząc. — Panno Moniko! Zachowałem się w sposób obrzydliwy i brutalny. To wszystko nieprawda. Moje oskarżenia były wytworem niedorzecznej fantazji. Jak ja mogłem!... Jak ja mogłem!... No, proszę nie płakać. Błagam panią! Gotów jestem do każdej ekspiacji. Uklęknę tu przed panią i będę prosił o przebaczenie! Postąpiłem... postąpiłem ohydnie. Myliłem się. Pochylił się i wziął ją pod rękę, chociaż przypuszczał, że odsunie się od niego. Monika jednak nie wykonała żadnego ruchu niechęci. Przeciwnie, podniosła głowę i spojrzała nań przez łzy. I wtedy zobaczył jej oczy, te same oczy, które tak dziwne wrażenie wywarły na nim, gdy po raz pierwszy widział je na fotografii. Teraz był jeszcze w nich wyraz bólu i prośby, i przebaczenia, i rodzącego się uśmiechu i łzy, które zdawały się spływać z jasnoorzechowych źrenic, jasno-złocistymi kroplami. — Potrafi mi pani przebaczyć? — zapytał ciepło. — Czy pan naprawdę tak źle, tak okropnie o mnie myślał? — odezwała się cicho. — Panno Moniko! Nie mam słów na potępienie siebie. Jestem ordynarnym gruboskórnym głupcem. — O nie — zaprzeczyła. — Ale już nigdy źle nie pomyślę o pani. Przysięgam. — Było mi bardzo przykro. Bardzo. Zniosłabym od pana najsurowsze słowa. Ale to było takie niesprawiedliwe. Niech pan wierzy, że w najdrobniejszym stopniu nie zasłużyłam na to. — Wiem, wiem... — I że mówiłam szczerze, że pana bardzo lubię. — Jeżeli pani i teraz nie nabrała do mnie wstrętu, to jest pani uosobieniem dobroci i wyrozumiałości. Monika uśmiechnęła się doń pogodnie: — I już nigdy nie będzie pan posądzał mnie o złe zamiary? — Nigdy. — Bo widzi: pan... Ja się tak bardzo ucieszyłam, że pan przyjdzie, że pana poznam... Marek tyle o panu opowiadał. Tak się cieszyłam, że wszyscy będziemy przyjaciółmi... I nagle pan... Ale nie mówmy już o tym... Piękny jest dziś dzień. Taki biały i jasny. I... tak mi dobrze. — I mnie też — szczerze powiedział Justyn. — Naprawdę? — Od przyjazdu nie przeżywałem jeszcze tak pięknego dnia. — Nazwijmy ten dzień, dniem pojednania — zaśmiała się. — Tak i przymierza. — A ja uśmiechnęła się — miałam jeszcze jedną ładną chwilę... — Ale to już nie z mojej przyczyny — zauważył wesoło. — Właśnie z pańskiej. — Z mojej?... — Tak. Było to wtedy... U pana... gdy pan mówił o swoim zaczarowanym zamku. — Czy podobał się pani? — To... to było zachwycające! Wie pan, że śnił mi się ten zamek! Czy pan naprawdę wybuduje sobie taki? Justyn zaśmiał się: — Wątpię czy to zrobię. Taki zamek kosztowałby bardzo dużo pieniędzy. Bardzo dużo. Ale może kiedyś znajdę jakiegoś rozrzutnego milionera, którego zdołam namówić na to piękne szaleństwo. — Szkoda, że nie jestem milionerką — powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie. — Więc naprawdę tak się to pani podobało? — ucieszył się. — Chyba nigdy nie zobaczę nic piękniejszego. — A jaki szczegół podobał się pani najbardziej? Monika milczała, jakby wahając się, czy ma powiedzieć. — Więc jaki? — z zainteresowaniem nalegał Justyn. — Ta... melodia, którą ma nucić owa dziewczyna... Nie spodziewał się takiego wyboru. — Niech pan ją zanuci — poprosiła Monika. — Muszę nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Ośnieżone aleje Ujazdowskie o tej porze były prawie puste. Szli gwiżdżąc i śpiewając na zmianę, póki Monika nie nauczyła się melodii. Głos miała ciepły i miły. Spędzili ze sobą prawie trzy godziny i Justyn, wracając po odprowadzeniu Moniki do domu, był niemal w radosnym nastroju. Nie zwlekając też zabrał się do zawiadomienia Marka o tym, co zaszło. „...byłem skończonym osłem — pisał — nie wierząc Ci, że to czarująca i pełna wdzięku panna. Jest przy tym inteligentna, a co mnie najbardziej w niej ujęło, to jej nieprzeciętna wrażliwość artystyczna”. Od tego dnia widywał się z Janką i z Moniką codziennie. Justyn, któremu studia pochłaniały wiele czasu, zawsze przecież znalazł bodaj pół godziny, by wpaść na Mazowiecką, lub pójść z pannami do kawiarni. Często też spędzał wieczory u państwa Korniewickich, lub bywał tam na obiedzie. Szybko, zadziwiająco szybko zżyli się ze sobą. — Tak mi dobrze z wami — mówił nieraz Justyn — że gdyby jeszcze i Marek prędzej wrócił, niczego by już mi do szczęścia nie brakowało.